Someday
by Sweet Musique
Summary: Kikyo tries to persuade Sasuke to return to Konoha.  OCxSasuke


I stood in the empty room in silence. Where was he? This _was_ his room, right? Orochimaru couldn't have possibly let him out while ninjas were searching for him!

Questions raced through my mind, but my train of thought was interrupted by a dark, husky voice. "Hello, Kikyo. It's been a long time."

_Sasuke._

I stood very still. I didn't want to face him. Not now.

"Look at me, Kikyo. I haven't seen your face in a while."

_I have to be strong_, I thought. I turned around and gaze into his dark eyes. He was still so handsome.

A smirk danced across his lips. "You've grown up, Kikyo."

"Yes, I have. I've changed a lot since you've been gone," I said.

He closed the door and locked it. "I assume you're with the others in your feeble attempt to get me."

I gulped. "Yes, I am."

"You know, I really should kill you right now and you know very well that I could," he taunted as he inched closer.

I didn't tremble. I knew that was the reaction he wanted. I _couldn't_ show fear.

"Then why haven't you done it, already, Sasuke? Maybe you still have some humanity in that cold heart of yours? Could you really just kill all of your friends like you want everyone to believe? I think you would've already done it by now if you really had the– "

Sasuke cut me off, pinning me against the wall.

"Don't even think I would have second thoughts about killing you or anyone else!" he growls.

My breath quickened and I closed my eyes, afraid that I could actually die there.

Sasuke buried his face in my hair and inhaled my scent. "I've missed you, Kikyo," he whispered softly.

"I've missed you too, Sasuke." I looked into his eyes, trying to sense something –_anything_ – being reflected in them. They were void of emotion. "Please come back to Konoha with us," I pleaded franticly.

"You know I can't."

"Yes, you can! Forget about this stupid plan for revenge! You have people back in Konoha who care about you, who miss you, who love you! Are we not enough to make you happy? Am I not enough, Sasuke?" Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared into his eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him.

"I-I love you, Sasuke! I always have! Please just come back with me! We can take care of Orochimaru! You don't have to stay here. I'll give you whatever you want just to make you happy!" I said as more tears spilled from my eyes, running down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Kikyo, stop crying. Only Itachi's death will bring me happiness. I'm not coming back until he's dead," he said flatly.

It broke my heart even more to hear him say that. I confessed my love for him and he still wouldn't change his mind!

"I still want you to know that I've always loved you too, Kikyo. I haven't stopped since I left."

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have left in the first place! Don't give me your lies, Sasuke. I'm tired of being lied to! I'm tired of holding onto the little shred of hope that you'll come back and that we'll live happily ever after! Forget it, Sasuke. Just kill me now because I don't want to live another day without you!" I sobbed.

He held me in his strong arms and kissed my forehead. I sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Sasuke put one hand on my shoulder and used another to lift my chin up so I was looking directly into his eyes. I looked at his perfect lips. They still looked as soft as ever.

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back gently. It was exactly how I'd dreamt it would be.

Our kissing became more passionate, intense. My hands knotted in his thick, black hair while his arms slinked around my waist.

I knew what I was doing was probably wrong, but I had never wanted something so desperately. Our tongues danced together as we explored each other's mouths.

He laid me on his bed and straddled my waist. I wrapped my arms and legs around him so he wouldn't leave. He planted soft kisses on my neck, sucking and licking the sensitive part near my ear.

My breathing became erratic and I was forcing myself not to involuntarily moan.

Sasuke stopped. I pouted and looked into his dark orbs. He whispered in my ear, "I want you. I've wanted you for a long time, Kikyo." His words sent shivers down my spine.

"Then take me."

Pretty soon our clothes were scattered across the floor and we were making love.

After we finished we simply lay there and cuddled. Sasuke kissed the top of my head and put his hand on my stomach.

"I love you, Kikyo. Someday I'll come back for you and my child."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Construction criticism is welcome.


End file.
